hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Delcore44247/Real Hurricanes that Impacted New England
Blurb This page states the real storms that hit New England In some way. most storms are tropical storms and remnant systems, but we did get some hurricanes! New England gets hurricanes! While they are not very strong, and for sure not common, we have gotten our fair share of these tropical monsters. On average, it appears as if a tropical cyclone affects us every 3-9 years. A landfalling storm occurs much less often. The latest major or notable landfalling storms were Irene and Superstorm Sandy. Both storms made landfall in New York, but Connecticut observed some of the worst conditions from both storms. The champion storm is easily Sandy, which was a member of he 2012 Atlantic Season. Check out the Wikipedia page, where the following entries are from. Only the most notable ones will be here. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_New_England_hurricanes Storms 1980s September 27, 1985 – Hurricane Gloria crosses Long Island and Connecticut as a Category 1 hurricane, making it the first hurricane of significant strength to hit southern New England since 1960. Widespread wind damage was reported in Connecticut, Rhode Island, and Massachusetts, and later across coastal New Hampshire and Maine. The tree damage in Connecticut was the worst since the 1938 hurricane, and wind losses in Rhode Island and eastern Massachusetts were considerable to trees, utilities, and roofs. New Bedford, Massachusetts, reported wind gusts over 90 mph (145 km/h), and in Rehoboth, Massachusetts, state police barracks observed 120 mph (193 km/h) winds and also later reported a tornado in the vicinity. Winds at the T.F. Green Airport in Warwick, Rhode Island, gusted to 85 mph (137 km/h), and winds of 100 mph (161 km/h) were recorded on east side of Providence, near Brown University. In addition, winds in New London, Connecticut, were clocked at 110 mph (177 km/h) to 112 mph (180 km/h). Widespread forest damage occurred in Maine. Gloria also produced hurricane-force wind-gusts into New Brunswick, Canada. 1990s August 19, 1991 – Hurricane Bob made landfall on Block Island, Rhode Island, and Newport, Rhode Island, as a Category 2 hurricane. Winds gusted to Category 3 strength in southeastern Massachusetts. Bob was one of the smallest in area and yet most intense hurricanes to hit southern New England since 1938. Storm surge in the Buzzards Bay area of Massachusetts was comparable to that of Hurricane Carol; Bob was considered to be the worst storm in Martha's Vineyard since the 1944 hurricane. This hurricane was among the top twenty-five costliest U.S. hurricanes of twentieth century. The 1938 and 1944 hurricanes, as well as Carol in 1954, Donna in 1960, and Bob in 1991, are all on the list. A tidal surge of 10 feet (3.0 m) above normal was recorded in upper reaches of Buzzards Bay. A wind gust of 135 mph (217 km/h) was recorded at Block Island before the anemometer blew away. A 125 mph (201 km/h)h wind-gust was recorded in Newport, Rhode Island, and a 5-minute sustained wind speed of 111 mph (179 km/h) with gusts to 144 mph (232 km/h) was observed at Westport Harbour on the south coastal border of southern Massachusetts and Rhode Island. Additional wind recordings include a 120 mph (193 km/h) gust at the Massachusetts Maritime Academy on Buzzards Bay and a 120 mph (193 km/h) gust in Truro, Massachusetts. A one-minute sustained wind speed of 110 mph (177 km/h) was recorded on Chappaquiddick Island, Massachusetts. Several private anemometers in Falmouth, Massachusetts, on Cape Cod reported unofficial gusts of 150 mph (241 km/h). A New Bedford fishing boat off Cuttyhunk Island, MA, reported a peak gust of 162 mph (261 km/h). July 13, 1996 – Tropical Storm Bertha moved into southern New England as a strong tropical storm with 70 mph (113 km/h) sustained winds, and in some exposed areas, winds gusted to minimal hurricane force in southern Rhode Island and south coastal Massachusetts, west of Buzzards Bay. Overall, Bertha produced minor damage, but notable damage in coastal Rhode Island. September 2, 1996 – Hurricane Edouard passed offshore as a Category 1 hurricane, producing strong wind-gusts from Buzzards Bay eastward across Cape Cod and the islands of Nantucket and Martha's Vineyard. On Cape Cod, Edouard was a worse storm than Gloria in 1985, but not so destructive as Bob in 1991, which has become a benchmark hurricane on Cape Cod. Considerable losses occurred across Massachusetts, particularly in Oak Bluffs and Martha's Vineyard. September 17-18, 1999 – After paralleling much of the U.S. East Coast, Tropical Storm Floyd moved into Connecticut and tracked northward through Maine. Floyd caused large power-outages and major flood damage across the region, with over 5 inches (13 cm) of rain falling over most of the area. Danbury, Connecticut, received up to 15 inches (380 mm) of rain from the storm, resulting in extensive flooding in the city and surrounding areas. Mudslides were reported in the Berkshire Mountains of western Massachusetts. Several major highways and a countless number of local roads in Connecticut and Massachusetts were closed for several days due to flooding and downed trees and power lines. Hurricane-force wind gusts were observed in southern Rhode Island; North Kingston unofficially reported wind gusts to 90 mph (145 km/h). Wind gusts to 76 mph (122 km/h) were recorded at the New Bedford Hurricane Dike in New Bedford, Massachusetts, and 73 mph (117 km/h) in Hyannis, Massachusetts. 2000s June 17, 2001 – Tropical Storm Allison brushed southern New England as a subtropical storm. In Connecticut, rainfall peaked at 7.2 inches (180 mm) in Pomfret,16 closing several roads, causing minor damage to numerous houses.16 In Rhode Island, the rainfall washed out several roads.17 September 19, 2003 – Hurricane Isabel passed far to the west, though rainfall reached 1 inch (25 mm) in portions of western Connecticut and Massachusetts, and in portions of New Hampshire and Maine.12 Falling trees from moderate winds downed power lines across the region, causing sporadic power outages. Two people died as a result of the hurricane, both due to the rough surf.23 Damage in Vermont totals about $100,000 (2003 USD, $117,000 in 2008 USD) August 31, 2005 – The remnants of Hurricane Katrina dropped up to 4.17 in (106 mm) of rain and cause gusty winds that blew down trees and tree limbs, primarily across Vermont, New Hampshire, and Massachusetts.1241 November 3, 2007 – As a powerful extratropical storm, Hurricane Noel hit coastal Massachusetts, Rhode Island and Maine with hurricane-force wind-gusts of up to 89 mph (143 km/h), with sustained winds topping out at 59 mph (95 km/h).49 Power outages were widespread; about 80,000 customers in Massachusetts and 9,000 in Maine lost electric power, mostly on Cape Cod.50 Heavy rainfall, high seas, and coastal flooding also occurred.51 September 6, 2008 – Tropical Storm Hanna made landfall at Myrtle Beach, South Carolina and proceeded northeastward through the Mid Atlantic states and New England, dropping moderate to heavy rainfall and spawning gusty winds across southern New England.52 2010s (Current August 28, 2011 – Hurricane Irene weakened to a tropical storm just before its landfall in New York, striking with winds of 70 mph (113 km/h). Irene produced high winds, heavy rains, and flash flooding especially in western New England. The storm left at least 16 people dead throughout New England, including ten deaths in Connecticut. The eastern quadrant of Irene remained intact, as that section had never transversed land and moved north-northeast across southern Bristol and Plymouth counties in Massachusetts. Winds at times reached hurricane force from Westport east to Woods Hole on the south coast. October 29-30, 2012 – '''Hurricane Sandy' affected Southern New England with its outer bands producing heavy storm surge, winds, and rainfall before the storm's landfall in New Jersey. Sandy devastated the Jersey Shore, New York City, parts of Long Island and the Connecticut and Rhode Island coastlines. Flooding and power outages (roughly nine million customers total) lasted several days, while thousands of trees, telephone poles and traffic light stanchions were snapped. A total of approximately $71.4 billion in property damage was left in Sandy's wake after it made landfall and its center went over Pennsylvania and New York. Sandy killed 5 people in New England (4 in Connecticut and 1 in New Hampshire). To the west, Sandy dumped 2–4 feet (61–122 cm) of snow in the Appalachian Mountain region and flatlands.'' October 29-30, 2017 – The combination of Tropical Storm Philippe and an extratropical system resulted in approximately 1.2 million power outages in New England. The system produced storm-force sustained winds, reaching 57 mph (90 km/h) in Warwick, Rhode Island, and hurricane-force wind gusts, peaking at 93 mph (150 km/h) in Popponesset, Massachusetts. In addition, the system dropped several inches of rain, peaking at 5.5 inches (140 mm) in Canton, Connecticut.5960 Storms I've witnessed I've been in a few storms. I'm sure with time, we'll (as New England) will get more powerful storms. The ones I remember the most are Hanna, Joaquin, Sandy, Hermine, Irene, Jose, and Phillippe. All of the storms on this list, definitely had the most impact on me. I've been though these storms, in some way. While most of the storms were weak, and some didn't even make landfall, we had two recent major hits. These hits were Irene and Sandy, both when I was in middle school, entering high school. Our town was under damage for days, along with power outages that lasted days. Sandy brought us hurricane conditions along with some snow! I remember Sandy cancelled our fall gettogether plans. We have an annual gettogether that we do with family, and Sandy happened to come up that weekend. We even lost a Halloween because of the impact being so severe and unsafe. Our most recent impact came from Phillippe and the end of the 2017 season. In our town, we were out of power for at least a week, and longer in our neighbor towns. Many trees were down, and wires too. Halloween was postponed for a 2nd year. We in our neighborhood alone lost more trees in Phillippe than in any recent storm since Sandy. In recent years, on a rank of 1-5, I rate the worst impacts starting with our champion and hardest hitter... # Superstorm Sandy # Irene (H) # Phillippe (TS) # Hanna (TS) - -Citation of storm entries- CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR WHO WROTE THEM IN THE ARTICLE https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_New_England_hurricanes Category:Delcore's Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical storms